


Without Friends

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Series: Prompt Me [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin saves the reader from some criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Friends

**Author's Note:**

> first time ever writing anakin, so i hope i did it ok :')  
> 6\. A Kiss of Relief  
> 26.Tending an injury

The air whips around your hair and face, but you keep forward, running as fast as your legs could take you, pushing back at your pursuers with the force. The crack of branches hitting bone are your signals you hit one. When you glance back, there are still two more. You curse under your breath, trying to go faster, pumping your arms and taking bigger steps, but they're so close and angry. Their frustration radiating from their forms as you drop a branch where you once were to slow them. 

Tired of your games, you hear the laser from blasters coming past you. Your heart sinks, as you figure it's the end for you now. On your left you see a figure emerge from the shadows and hear a crack as a body is flung back and the sound of a light saber igniting. You don't turn to check if they've stopped. You know it's him. You're supposed to him later. The hard crunch of footsteps stop and you slow, turning to see a one on one duel. The battle doesn't last long as Anakin outmaneuvers them. They cry out in agony, but still live, cursing and shouting to the heavens. 

You stand close, but not within arm's length of the young jedi, waiting on a small chastising. It was your fault these thugs were after you in the first place, but you wouldn't willing admit it now, not while the thug lie on the ground. "I'll let you live, for now." The blue saber retracts. "Get out of here." The man scrambles to his feet, calling you a slur and then going back the way he came. Anger bubbles over and you start to retort, when he stands in front of you. 

"(Y/N)." His voice calms you and you bring it to a simmer.  
"They started it." A small smirk comes to his lips.  
"Somehow, I don't believe that." He reaches for your hand and you follow him over to a small brook. 

You sit near the water on the banks, placing your hands in the cool liquid. Your knuckles are red with blood, maybe your own, but mostly the other guy's. Anakin sits next you, seeing the injuries. "Let me." He insists. You roll your eyes with a slight chuckle. "I can do this myself." But he takes your hand and rips the bottom of his tunic. 

"You should be more careful. It's dangerous to start bar fights over careless questions." You keep your gaze low, watching as the 'medic' works. "You sound like Master Kenobi." His eyes flick up and meet yours. "I was worried when you didn't come earlier. I heard the noise." He explains, dipping the strip of cloth in the water. "I decided to intervene when they started shooting..." He trails off, wrapping the bandage around your bottom knuckles. "You could have died."  
"But I didn't." You flash a cocky smile and receive a frown. "Ani..."

His lips press against yours, awkward and quickly, still afraid you two would be caught. You lean in as soon as he pulls away. His face is tinged pink, his eyes glue to your hand and he carefully tends to the bruising knuckles. "I'm happy you still live." His voice a horse whisper. It's your turn to blush as you manage a 'me too.' When he's done, he brings the injured hand to his lips, giving your knuckles small pecks. 

Anakin stands, helping you up. "We don't have that much time now." He warns, taking your non-injured hand. "Being around you is enough, Anakin." You grin warmly, standing on your tiptoes. His other arm wraps around your waist and he matches your smile. "Let's meet here tomorrow." You hide your pout as he leads you both back into town. "And please come without friends." You laugh, "I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
